


Losers,Loners and Freaks

by Sticky_Rolos



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy Has a Crush on Evan Hansen, Fantasy, Insecurity, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends, Treebros, friends to lover, my 3am ideas, oblivous bois, pinning, they get transported into a game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sticky_Rolos/pseuds/Sticky_Rolos
Summary: “What the fuck...” they both said simultaneously as their eyes cast on each other. What had Jared got him into.((Or, Evan is lonely and clicks a link Jared sent him. Turns out it sends him to some weird fantasy world where he is greeted with someone he was scared to face again. Connor Murphy
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, More to be added - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. What..?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first part is so short. I normally write more than that, just needed this part to get into the actual story. Anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> Also, Kudos and Comments are encouraged and greatly appreciated^^

Sure.. Most links Jared sent Evan were Porno virus’s and stupid jump-scare websites, but maybe this would be different. Wow, this was sad.. even Evan himself thought so.. Jared had sent him one of those apps that help you make friends, for loners and people with anxiety. Evan hated the fact that his finger clicked the link, he hoped Jared wouldn’t no, the last thing he needed was more teasing material to fuel Jared’s asshole comments. He sighed, giving in against his better judgement and downloading the app, it couldn’t hurt, heck maybe he would get a friend. But as he watched the downloading icon move slowly, more regrets started to fill his brain, his thumb hovering over the delete and pretending like this never happened. But.. as he looked at the phone, his mind stopped him. So what if he had no friends and crippling anxiety that made day to day life that little bit harder for the blonde boy, it was about time he tried to take action and make a friend, even if said friend was an online one. 

The app had a weird concept, sure it was made to help loners find other loners, but you were immediately greeted with an avatar screen, the app had a fantasy theme to it. Well, princes, knights and castle staff. Evan never saw himself as a prince, nor a guard. It was just a stupid icon, but still, he wanted to look cool. His avatar looked like him for the most part, he decided to go slightly out of his comfort zone, putting a pastel flower crown on, a prince’s outfit and giving himself a sword, it faded from blue to white and looked like it could be made of hard candies if he didn’t know better. The swiped through one more time, he thought fuck it and put a pink blush on his avatar and a small pride pin. Well, at least people knew he was bi now. Not that he was in it to find anyone, people would expect some pastel prince straight out of Disney, but get the anxious, always stuttering Evan Hansen. He looked over everything once more before clicking on the start button. He felt a little dizzy, like it suddenly washed over him and he couldn’t prevent it. His hazy mind was able to grab a blanket and curl up in it as he felt his consciousness about to slip away, everything felt weak, his hands, his legs, his head. He tried to text his mum but the phone resisted his request and remained on the app. He struggled to keep his eyes open and gave into the feeling embarrassingly quickly. He let out a panic breath before falling limp against the bed.

“-van! Prince Evan!.. please wake up, your mother is worried!” A girls voice rang through his ears, he felt himself stretch and sat up on a bed that was way too comfortable to be his cheap one. He looked around, the room was grand, beautifully decorated.. while, still having him in mind. There were plants and flowers in his windowsill, a place to sit and watch outside. There were posters for random things he guessed were relevant to wherever he was. Where was he? He felt the familiar feeling of his anxiety bubble in his stomach, making him immediately feel sick.   
“My prince? May I ask if you are doing okay..?”  
Evan took cautious steps back, his eyes on the ground as it was the thing he feared the least in this situation. Prince? That hurt his head. He wasn’t a prince. That stupid app let him design himself like one, but he wasn’t.   
“I-I’m... f-fine miss..” Evan stuttered, shooting her a nervous smile and shakily putting his hands in his pockets. The lady nodded and quickly left the room, a concerned look plastered on her face. 

Evan moved and looked in a mirror, his eyes landed on himself and he audibly gasped at the sight, there was him, his honey blonde hair that looked as if it might curl if it was any longer, his rosy and freckled cheeks, still as cubby as he remembered. He sighed, this.. thing couldn’t have made him any slimmer, just his luck. He sighed and pushed down the negative body image. He had a pastel blue over-coat with white jeans, a yellow tinted undershirt and some boots fit for adventuring. It was strikingly similar to the avatar he designed, down to the pastel flower crown and mystical sword. What was going on. His gaze on himself was snapped by a sound, glass shattering, he saw a figure climb through the window and backed up against the wall, shaking slightly. The figure came into the light, he was wearing all black, but looked elegant, and if Evan’s bi heart and thought the intruder was hot, well that was something he kept to himself. The guy pulled his hair out of a ponytail and let it loose, Evan stepped forward and blinked a few times. The guy looked strikingly similar. Someone he had encountered today, being shoved down, his cast being signed and the letter being stolen. Connor Murphy..

“What the fuck...” they both said simultaneously as their eyes cast on each other. What had Jared got him into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: panic attack in a way, I just used my experiences to explain how Evan became overwhelmed with everything that had changed. 
> 
> Basically, angst and then the start of a new friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after over a month, I realised.. frick, I haven’t updated this and I Kinda liked the concept, I hope it flows though this may be worse than last chapter. I’m also writing this in my French lesson so fun-

If he hadn’t felt nervous before, which he did, he definitely felt worse now, he put his hands in his pockets to mask the shaky limbs, it wasn’t just some guy. He saw Evan as a creep, the weird one who wrote ‘sex letters’ about his sister in Jared’s words. Evan took a deep breath, he could really not use an angry guy breaking through his window right now. His spiral of thoughts were broken by a voice, Connor’s voice, and he was dreading what would be said. 

“Well you couldn’t look any gayer Hansen-“   
Evan’s eyes widened, he had prepared himself for connors wrath, and all he got was a jared level insult, he wasn’t going to complain though, it was relieving, maybe Connor had forgotten about the letter.   
“Are you gonna say anything, or just stare..?”   
Fuck— He had been caught up in his fears and thoughts that he forgot how conversations works. “Oh.. I.. I’m sorr-sorry.. I uhh—“ Evan broke himself off by choking up on his words, like he had done in class many times before, he coughed a little and looked down, the shade of red signalling the bitter feeling of embarrassment spread across his cheeks. He took a moment to strengthen himself, hoping he could keep it together around connor, he didn’t need to be seen as even weirder to the taller boy. He was strong enough for this, he could keep his feelings in and break down when Connor leaves. He took a deep breath and glanced at him. 

“Sorry..? What we-were you saying, I.. uhh I was a little out-out if it..” he claimed, the fake confidence evident in his voice, he cringed at the tone but hope it would convince the uninvited visitor.   
“Uhh— I was saying that you— fuck that, you alright..? swear you just had like a breakdown or some shit..” 

Silence remained for a minute, Connor glanced around, Evan’s once standing form had decided to curl up on the floor against the bed.. he was crying, it was almost silent.. wait fuck- he was crying..

Evan thought he could hold it together, it was always those words.. ‘are you alright’, they triggered it, he could hold it in, but that pang in his chest that hit him when those words were said was enough to make his wall break. He felt the hot tears fall down his cheeks, and the familiar sound of his stuffed up nose. He was brought back to the world by a hand on his shoulder, he gasped and flinched back, curling further into himself.   
“.. alright.. so touch isn’t the solution in this situation..” 

He heard Connor mumble, tears clouded his vision but he could hear the footsteps of the other, the sound of a bottle being unscrewed. The noise of the other boy was grounding in a way, his tears halted as he listened to the way Connor’s heavy duty boots made a louder sound against the floor boards, the steps had a pattern to them, one Evan could match with his breathing, memorizing the steps noise and pattern in his head, just in case it stopped, he slowly calmed himself down and got his breath to be regular again, until he was left with just the sniffles and the hoarse voice. 

“Hey.. can I touch you..? I don’t want to send you back into that state.. I have water..”   
Evan blinked a little and rubbed his eyes with the slightly rough fabric of his current outfit, he tried to speak but all that came out was a small squeak, barely above a whisper, Connor chuckled a little and looked at him. “Thumbs up, okay for touch, thumbs down, get your Emo ass away from me, understand..?” 

This time it was Evan’s turn to laugh a little at the other, he looked at him and sniffled, putting a thumbs down since contact was an iffy subject, although he craved the feeling to be hugged by anyone, he didn’t know how sensitive his mind was and knew that the slightest startling sound or movement could send him spiraling down once again. He reached out for the water and Connor placed it firmly in his hand.  
“Try and drink it all, you probably lost a lot of fluid crying..” 

Evan nodded a little bit and slowly drank the water, enjoying the feeling of the water in his once dry and uncomfortable mouth. Connor stayed crouched in front of him, his eyes on the other boy to check on any signs of discomfort or panic. After a few minutes of this happening, surprisingly Evan was the one to break the silence, putting the now empty bottle down and finding the courage to look at the other boy in the room. 

“Th-thank you..” his voice was quiet and sore, but it was loud enough for Connor to have clearly heard the words he spoke.   
“Uhh.. no problem..” he paused, looking warily at the shorter boy “but.. I wasn’t just gonna leave you to panic..” he said, slowly getting up and stretching. His gaze remained on the boy still curled up and it softened as he saw the puffy eyes and red cheeks, a position he was familiar to seeing himself in, so part of him could empathize with the nervous boy. 

“The.. Le-letter.. it wasn’t meant to provoke you.. I-it was a therapy letter..” 

“..therapy letter..?” Connor paused, though it didn’t explain why Zoe was involved, well.. it did make sense if you thought about it. “..the dear Evan Hansen one..?” 

“Y-yeah.. I mentioned Zoe because sh-she had been kind to-to me.. I’m sorry for sounding like a creep..” 

Connor glanced at him again and saw how Evan faltered under his gaze, he swallowed and looked away.   
“It’s.. fine Hansen.. I get how shitty life can be.. just, no hard feelings..”   
he spoke, climbing to the window with a shaky sigh, he waved to the former boy and in that moment he was gone, a memory of a past to evan. Connor ran out of the castle grounds, glad that he had been tipped to sneak in, that was one of the only times he had been able to reason and forgive someone, he almost felt a strange connection, looking at the fearful boy still curled up, maybe they were more similar then he had first thought, and all that made him think was.. 

I’m going to make him my friend..


End file.
